


surprise

by Jenhoney



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Married Life, ShowKi are married, can be seen as a sequel to how i met your mother (father), changkyun is a smart kid, jookyun are kids again, kihyun overthinks a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenhoney/pseuds/Jenhoney
Summary: Hyunwoo leaves to visit his family for Christmas with Jooheon, leaving Kihyun and Changkyun at home. When accidents become an increasing event in Hyunwoo's area, Kihyun starts to worry. Hyunwoo, of course, plans a surprise.





	surprise

"Hyunwoo, seriously, it's okay. Go see your family, sweetheart," Kihyun argued, his tone soft. Hyunwoo stood in front of him, bundled up in layers upon layers of winter wear (courtesy of Kihyun's gentle coaxing) with a small pout to his lips. "We saw mine last year, and you said you'd be back the day after Christmas. Kyunnie and I will be okay." 

 

A small frown took the place of Hyunwoo's pout, arms wrapping loosely around Kihyun's waist. If he looked down, he would see Jooheon and Changkyun doing the same. "This would be the first Christmas we spent apart though." He pointed out thoughtfully. 

 

"Hyunwoo, as long as you call me, we'll be together, you big dummy. It's alright." Kihyun said softly as they parted from the hug, lowering himself to his knees and adjusting Jooheon's winter coat around his small frame. "Jooheonie, you'll be good, right? You'll remind your dad to call me?" 

 

"Of course I will! I wanna see you too." Jooheon exclaimed, a firm pout on his lips as he rubbed at his eyes with a fist. "I'll miss you," he mumbled under his breath before stepping forward to hug Kihyun tightly, sniffling. It was clear he was pretending to be stronger than he actually was, a common occurrence for the boy. 

 

"I'll miss you too, Jooheonie. You can call me anytime, baby, and Kyun and I will pick up in seconds." Kihyun said softly, not missing Changkyun's hand resting on Kihyun's shoulder as he leaned forward to wipe away Jooheon's tears. He leaned back after a moment, pressing a kiss to Jooheon's forehead, before deciding to litter his cheeks with more. "Call every night you go to bed, alright? Even if dad's asleep, you know how to work his phone." 

 

This brought a smile to Jooheon's lips, making him nod eagerly. "I'll be okay, daddy," he said firmly, the light returning to his eyes as he stepped back to hold Hyunwoo's hand. "I'll make sure we call when we wake up, too!" 

 

Rising to his feet, Kihyun felt a smile of his own on his lips, brought about by Jooheon's optimism. "See, babe? Jooheonie will take care of you," he said playfully, leaning to catch Hyunwoo's lips in a gentle kiss. "Call me when you're there, I need to know you made it safely. I love you, Hyunwoo." 

 

"I love you too," Hyunwoo replied simply, nodding firmly at each of Kihyun's words. He pressed a light kiss to Kihyun's forehead before pulling open the door with a huff. "I did start the car, right?" 

 

"Yes, you started the car," Kihyun confirmed, reaching to tug Hyunwoo's beanie down over his ear. "Don't wear your beanies like this until you're home. Not even your mom can save you," he teased with a small grin, hand resting on the small of Hyunwoo's back. 

 

"I'll try," Hyunwoo responded with a soft laugh, taking the handle of two suitcases - one for himself, one for Jooheon, though Jooheon had a much smaller one in his own grip, filled with snacks and other things they'd need down the road - and walking out the door with Jooheon's small gloved hand in his. 

 

"I love you!" Kihyun called out, Changkyun now settled in his arms and kept relatively sheltered from the cold outside. "Stay safe! If you don't call I'm gonna assume you decided your mom's better than me!" He continued, unable to avoid teasing the two boys outside, to lighten their moods. 

 

"There's a world of difference between my mother and you!" Hyunwoo called back, situating Jooheon in the front seat before putting their luggage in the back. "The biggest difference is my mother's never had pink hair!" 

 

"I cannot believe you like to bring up my cursed past!" Kihyun chided with a laugh, watching Hyunwoo grin at him before climbing into the driver's seat. 

 

~ 

 

A week before Christmas, Kihyun sat with Changkyun in the boys' room, helping him dress warmly. "You're so precious, Changkyunnie," Kihyun stated with a small smile, remembering how Changkyun had asked if they could go get extra Christmas gifts for their missing halves. "We'll have to stop a taxi since they have the car. Are you warm?" 

 

Changkyun hummed thoughtfully, tugging a scarf up to his nose. "I think so," he confirmed a moment later, hands moving to tug his beanie down a bit further passed his ears. "Are you warm?" 

 

"Yes, Changkyunnie, I'm warm," Kihyun responded with a bright smile, pressing a kiss to Changkyun's cheek before he stood. He grabbed a bag, one he used to use to pack bottles and snacks for his sons when they were still infants, and filled it with hot packs, warm water bottles, and a blanket, explaining they might need it if they get too cold. Changkyun nodded thoughtfully. 

 

~ 

 

They returned a while later, arms filled with bags and shivering from the cold. They quickly wrapped everything, placing it all under their tree, before changing and laying in Kihyun and Hyunwoo's shared bed. Changkyun laid with his head rested against Kihyun's chest with fingers running through the boy's messy hair. 

 

"How long until they're back?" Changkyun asked, voice quiet and heavy with sleep. 

 

"Mmm, eight days, sweetheart." Kihyun said, his own voice low. 

 

"How will we give them their presents?" 

 

"They'll just have to open them the day they come back, love." 

 

"That's not very Christmassy." Though Kihyun couldn't see Changkyun's face, he could hear the pout in his tone, could envision it as the boy crossed his arms. 

 

"I know, love." 

 

"I hope they come back before Christmas is over." 

 

"Me too, love." 

 

"I miss Jooheonie." 

 

"I know, love." 

 

Changkyun would offer small sentences for a while longer, each time his words connecting more and more as he started to doze. Kihyun would return each sentiment, fingernails scratching lightly against Changkyun's scalp. When he'd finally drifted off, Kihyun carefully took his phone, sending a small goodnight text to Hyunwoo before his own eyes slipped shut. 

 

~ 

 

To say Kihyun was worried was an understatement. Hyunwoo hadn't contacted him in three days, which wouldn't have worried Kihyun so much if he hadn't heard about several wrecks occurring in the area Hyunwoo was in. It was Christmas Eve, a time meant to be enjoyed, not spent panicking about your husband being alive or lost or stranded. But of course, at two in the afternoon, Kihyun was seconds away from a breakdown while Changkyun tried to calm him, being a rather rational six year old filled with reason. 

 

"Daddy, maybe he lost his phone? Or it died and he lost his charger? None of the people videoed looked like dad, and Jooheonie would've been panicking." He reasoned, struggling to keep hold of Kihyun's hand as he paced. 

 

"I packed a spare charger for him. He knows it's in there. They didn't film everyone, love. Jooheonie would never let him lose his phone." 

 

"Sit down. Let's just wait an hour, then call. If he doesn't answer, we'll worry then. Come color with me," Changkyun stood in front of Kihyun, eyes narrowed and focused rather intently on his father's. "There's a really cute hamster in my coloring book and I want you to color it." 

 

Nodding hesitantly, Kihyun allowed Changkyun to take his hand and lead him away. 

 

~ 

 

It was almost midnight when Kihyun tried to call Hyunwoo, Changkyun having done a rather good job at keeping him distracted. He would have scolded Changkyun if he had the heart, though he couldn't exactly rationalize a lecture to actually chide the boy, considering he'd kept Kihyun from possibly having a panic attack. The phone only rang once, going straight to a voicemail recorded by the two of them.

 

 _"Hello, I'm Kihyun! Hyunwoo, introduce yourself, this is your phone, after all."_   There was a moment of pause and a split second of shuffling. _"Ah... Hello, I'm Hyunwoo."_   A quiet sigh, courtesy of Kihyun. _"I apologize, but if you're hearing this, chances are he's at work, or taking care of our sons. Please, if it's urgent, call me."_ Another pause, before Kihyun read out his own number. _"If not, please call back in thirty minutes or more. Thank you!"_   Though it wasn't audible, Kihyun remembered nudging Hyunwoo during this pause. _"Thank you."_

 

"No answer." Kihyun said in disbelief, putting down the phone with shaking hands. Smaller hands gripped his then, huffing softly. 

 

"Calm down," Changkyun said softly, firmly. 

 

"Who says I'm not calm?" 

 

"Your hands." 

 

A loud knock on the door made both of them jump. When neither of them moved immediately, another thud came from the door, much weaker than the initial knock. Kihyun stood and walked to the door, sighing quietly before he turned the knob. 

 

"Merry Christmas!" A deep voice chimed, arms raising and holding up several bags of gifts. 

 

"Changkyunnie!" Another voice called out, rushing passed Kihyun's legs and wrapping the said boy in a tight hug. 

 

"Hyunwoo," Kihyun whispered breathlessly, arms reaching out and hands gripping the man's shoulders.

 

He was bundled up well, earmuffs bulky and misshapen from the beanie, two different scarves wrapped around his neck and threatening to swallow him whole. Though the bags restricted his coat, it was clear that it, too, threatened to engulf his already-large body, mittens folded back into finger-less gloves, his usually tanned skin tinted with a light blue that filled Kihyun's mind with worries. "Who else would it be?" He joked, shifting the bags up his arms as best he could to raise his hands, caressing Kihyun's warm cheeks with his chilled fingers. "Sorry I didn't text. I didn't want to spoil the surprise. I didn't have faith in myself or Jooheonie to not blurt that we'd be home before Christmas. We failed though, thanks to a pee break." 

 

"It's 11, baby." 

 

"No, it's 12:02." Hyunwoo corrected, a lopsided grin on his lips as he put the bags on the floor beside the door, lifting Kihyun in a hug. "It's 12:02, and I'm finally home." 

 

If Kihyun weren't already breathless, the hug would've stolen his breath. Instead, it stole a tear, and then two, and then suddenly, Kihyun was sobbing, arms wrapped tightly around Hyunwoo's shoulders and face buried into his too-puffy coat. "Shut up, you big idiot, I wish you had spoiled your surprise, I've been so worried-" 

 

"Worried because you overthink, right?" Hyunwoo asked with a quiet chuckle, holding Kihyun up with one arm as he stepped into the house, shutting the door behind himself and carefully pulling off his coat with one hand. He let it fall to the floor, holding Kihyun closer than he had before, hands rubbing his back slowly. "We're here, Kihyun. Stop overthinking so much." 

 

"You're picking that up, Hyunwoo," Kihyun murmured into Hyunwoo's neck, fingers gripping the back of Hyunwoo's shirt, legs wrapped around his waist. 

 

"Merry Christmas, Kihyunnie. I hope you liked your surprise." 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! scream at me on [tumblr](https://xjenhoneybearx.tumblr.com/) (even tho it's dying aha)


End file.
